


Deliverance

by Xycuro



Series: Fratt Week #1 [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Revelations, Smut, Understandings, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Everything was different around him. Their routines had changed and they had something to chase after.Matt welcomed it completely.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week #1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606588
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: Fratt Week





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the end of frattweek and I decided to use this free day to make a sequel to my earlier fic, Catharsis, and use up some drafts that didn't make it before (you can also blame Mystery Skulls- Beautiful for more inspirations too.). This fic can be completely seen as separate to the previous one so you don't have to read Catharsis, but that's all up to you. The only differences are that the first fic was Frank's perspective while this one is Matt's perspective and that it's longer. Anyway, enjoy lovelies. 
> 
> Day 7: Free topic

  
  
It was a nice night for a run. 

  
  


Jumping across a couple of close buildings while the Punisher followed behind was refreshing after days of standstill. The wind barely brushed against him as Matt flipped over at one alley to climb over to another rooftop. From there, he can hear the heavy footsteps of Frank approaching closer, climbing up the stairs and out into the open until he was right behind him. 

Matt can sense Frank's pulse going haywire from such a workout in their usual routine of chasing each other through the city. He couldn't help but grin as he turned to face him. 

"How's the view up here? Thought you would appreciate it." 

Frank snorted lightly, walking closer to him. "You brought me out here just to ask me about the view? Red, sometimes I don't get you." He ended the tone fondly.   
  


"Well yeah, you could always describe it to me. I brought you all the way out here for a reason."  
  


"I knew there was a catch."

He was already by his side, trying to pull him closer. As much as he wanted to kiss him, Matt was still feeling the rush. There was a lot he wanted now, but he didn't want to get it all just yet. When Frank tried leaning in, Matt moved past him, and the annoyed grunt that followed behind was satisfying.

"I gotta describe it first to you huh?"

"I don't know, I've heard that this part of the city is a wonderful sight," Matt hummed lightly. "I want to know if those people I've met stay true to their word."

Frank stayed by his side, leaning a bit on his shoulder where he looks out. "It's a nice view, I'll give it that. We're high enough the city that the lights become a part of the sky," he was breathing easy while listening to his voice. "You picked the right spot to take a break, though. You're not looking too bad against the stars."

Of course, he would find a way to compliment him, having to adjust from before. Matt soaked in the feeling either way. "I'm glad you think so," he grabbed him by the front of his shirt to kiss him, reminding him of where they were. He could already hear Frank go weak in his knees from it. "So...last one to the apartment has to pay for takeout?" He asked after the kiss ended.

"Why the hell not," Frank agreed before adding: "But if I catch you, then you're paying."  
  


Matt grinned again. He never forgets that rule. "Sure thing."

  
  


As always, he lived for nights like this.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Matt still remembered how the routine changed so quickly from before. From locking heads into a brawl to teasing that made him excited, Matt hasn't felt like this in a long time. Not since Elektra, at least.  
  


While Hell's Kitchen continued with their quandary of crime and sinister darkness that lurked within its veins, Matt could rest easier now that he's gotten used to team-ups. He would think back to his time of solitude (too many times), it made him realize how alone he truly made himself. Matt had to experience cutting everyone out from his life to understand what real suffering was.  
  


What he never expected was for Frank Castle to come back.  
  


After the hurricane that was Fisk's resurgence and the rebuilding of Daredevil, Matt didn't think that the Punisher would make a comeback after everything that's happened. Mostly, out of everything that has happened to _Frank._  
  


Not only did he get some information on the hospital situation when Karen came back from it, but Frank also began opening up to him more as well as some other instances. To think that all it took was Matt to tease him endlessly, slither back into his life, and create a new dance for them to circle. He was telling the truth when he admitted he didn't understand why he continued that dance for so long, stepping over the boundary and breaking their walls. Matt wanted to think that he had a final understanding during his days under the crypt, dead to the world while also wanting to bring death to the Kingpin. Maybe that motion reminded him too much of the conversation he had with Frank back at the docks the first time. Maybe.  
  


Now, things were different in a way that Matt felt like he was a flustered teenager, running around playing with their crush and making them stutter over their own words. Admittedly, it _was_ fun to do that for the first few times. Matt has gotten used to it to the point where it became something so natural. From the game, they played to the kiss on the rooftop it all felt too good to be true. It was different but welcoming.  
  


The only thing that would have to change was everyone else watching from the sidelines.

Foggy and Karen's heartbeats speeding up when they first saw Frank in his apartment was something that managed to snap Matt out of his infatuated trance. Especially when Foggy had uttered out: "Is this why you've been acting so _weird_ lately?!" He immediately felt the pointed look Foggy gave him when he ushered him away from the kitchen and into his room.

After a quick argument of morality and logic, Foggy suddenly holds his head as if another revelation came to him in a vision. Turns out, it was more of a memory.

"Wait... holy shit - that guy you were complaining about when we were drunk that one time... when you were upset that he didn't catch any hints you were giving... that was _Frank?!_ You were moping about the Punisher that entire time?!"

Matt frowned slightly as he tried recalling any memories from the time they had gotten drunk together. He remembered him and Foggy having a night out when Karen went to have a get-together with her newsletter friends. One drink led to another and it eventually made his memory into a dark mess of random sounds, pungent smells, and an awful feeling of vertigo. His brain felt as if someone took apart a puzzle and put the wrong pieces together by force. The hangover he had the next day told him that whatever happened the night before will forever stay in Foggy's apartment. Recalling drunken memories was completely useless (especially when the eel liquor was involved), and from how Foggy was yelling, he sounded as if an epiphany came through and smacked him upside the head.

All Matt could say was: "I was moping about Frank?"

"Apparently! I remember one minute we were just joking around, saying dumb shit- you know, like the good ol' college days-," Foggy said irritably. "Then you started drinking way more than I have- I tried stopping you by the way, but you just kept going - and then suddenly you were being all puppy sad about this guy not catching any of the hints you were giving him, and how you're trying to get him to understand or something like that. There were other things you said along with that, but let me tell you, I've _never_ seen you more lovesick than that moment there. It was _beyond_ Elektra lovesick, I had to give you some weird drunk advice just to make you feel better and you took it as if it was gospel!"  
  
  


Matt decided to make a mental note to control himself around Black Velvet and Kilbeggan next time. 

"Umm... do you remember what you said exactly?"

Foggy sighed. "The most I can remember was probably something like make more of an effort in wooing him or be more upfront? I think I said something about fitting to his interests as well. But either way, whatever I said must've worked because I remember you grabbing my shirt and going ' _That's it! Foggy, you're a genius!'_ in your drunken state and I couldn't help but take the compliment, you know, since I was also intoxicated." 

Matt couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Well, I guess I did take your advice since Frank is here with me right now."

"Yeah, glad I managed to get Daredevil and the Punisher paired up." A sarcastic response filled the room.

"Foggy, look, I get it. I was keeping secrets again and acting... weird, around you and Karen," Matt started, keeping himself at a relaxed stance. Weird was probably the best way to describe his earlier behavior. He still remembers the odd confidence outside cases, the enlarged ego he had, his refusal to take breaks, and the overall lackluster attitude towards everything. "But I didn't think you would want to know that I've been trying to flirt with The Punisher this entire time. Whether you like it or not, it's a nice change of pace and I plan on keeping it that way."

It took a few seconds for Foggy to release the breath he was holding, giving off another sigh as he placed his hands on his hips. "Matt, it's not just the whole keeping secrets issue. It's the fact that you went after Frank Castle rather than someone, I don't know... less murderous?"

He couldn't blame Foggy for the concern. Hell, it was still a concern for Matt to this day, but it was kicked away when the rough draft of their routine came to be.

"There are some things I can't control, Foggy. But he's getting better, I promise."

"I don't know, buddy. Has anyone ever told you that you have a type for dangerous people?"

"Yes; mostly from you."

"And I'm right!" Foggy declared, glancing over at the door entry, probably wondering how Karen was doing with Frank. "But... you're doing that face again and... ugh, _fine_ , I'm willing to give him a chance. Just one, Murdock! If he really makes you happy, then I guess I can push all my hundreds of concerns to the side."

Matt gave in a smile.  
  


They stepped out of his room casually, despite knowing that Karen and Frank might've overheard their conversation. Frank kept himself close to Matt as they made lunch, doing everything he can to be domestic around them. Eventually, the unease that came from Foggy began to slowly die down with each quip Karen and Frank had. It became easier when the food was already on the table, the two of them warming up to Frank's presence. His laughter made it clear that lunch will go just fine, especially when Matt feels him lean closer to him, settling a hand on his knee under the table.  
  


Foggy was right.

Frank did make him happy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He didn't expect the parent meetup to turn out like this, but he still remembered the confusion of it all.

"What happened this time?"

Matt didn't have time for pleasant introductions when he managed to carry Frank under the crypt from the back of the church. He was set on laying him on the spare bed and stop the bleeding as soon as possible.

Everything will _not_ go to hell just yet.  
  


"Matthew, what happened?" Sister Maggie was already grabbing the first aid kit. Bless her quick thinking. "Who is this man you brought here?"

"Someone who needs help," Matt said quickly, taking off the Daredevil mask, setting it to the side as he grabbed a few supplies from the kit. Of course, Frank's long hair and beard would obscure his public identity. He began ripping off Frank's jacket and vest, already having the needle ready. "Do we still have some antiseptic left? It's not in the kit."

A soft breath was exhaled for a moment before Maggie nodded. "Yes, I have some hidden in one of the counters." As she walked away to grab another bottle, Matt was too focused on helping Frank to pay attention to anything else. Despite being in the new Daredevil suit, Matt wasn't preoccupied with worrying about someone coming down to see him wearing it. All that plagued his mind were the memories of gunshots that fired repeatedly, the smell of Frank's blood tainting the air, and the sound of the blunt object colliding against the back of Frank's skull. The mercenaries the drug dealers hired got away when they escaped, but Matt couldn't help but let the Devil's anger infect him. To break out of his skin. Even though his hands were gentle around Frank's wounds, his blood was boiling enough to make him shake slightly.

Maggie came back downstairs with the antiseptic, passing it to Matt quickly. She went over to help him clean the wounds, and Matt can feel her gaze on him. "Are you alright, Matthew?"

"I only have a couple of bruises, I'm fine," Matt replied quickly, stitching up a few of the deep cuts along Frank's waist.

"You're shaking."

"It was cold out."

Not a complete lie, but the nun wasn't buying it.

"You're angry."

Matt sighed heavily, tying the thread at the end and cleaning the needle. "Yeah, I am. It happens."

He still felt Maggie's gaze on him, more staring than usual. For a second he thought he had a cut on his face and he didn't notice. But from how Maggie was analyzing him, she probably noticed his own wrath bleeding out instead of blood.

"I'm pretty sure I have a bruise on my jaw, it's nothing too serious to worry about," Matt said as he grabs the bandages.

"No... it’s not that."

Matt didn't press on any further. He just wanted to help Frank, and putting bandages to cover the wounds was the best way to go. They'd done enough to help him, now they just needed to wait for his body to heal.

Afterward, Maggie had gone upstairs again to check up on something, leaving Matt alone to sit beside the bed. He had already taken off his glove to let his hand curl its way into Frank's, warming up the limp fingers when doing so.

Horrible ideas went through in Matt's mind, encouraging more anger to emerge and leaning towards things the Devil would want to do to those mercenaries. Revenge was a sinister yet enticing need, but Matt tried to refuse. Right now, he was letting it wash over, combining itself with a protective need that made him breathe easier. Frank was _safe_ here. He's in good hands and there was no warning detection telling Matt that the mercenaries followed them. He keeps himself in the middle of the inner conflict between the Devil and the clarity that was developed earlier. Eventually, his shoulders lowered, and any tension began to fade away as he kept his focus on how peaceful Frank sounded despite being injured. How his heartbeat was still steady and how his hand felt soft despite the calluses.   
  


"There it is again..." Maggie had muttered under her breath when she came downstairs, despite knowing that Matt can hear her.

"What?"

"You were making a certain face when you were helping your friend. And you're still doing it."

"What face?"

She was hesitant on the response at first, unsure if she should bring it up. Matt had a suspicion of what she might say. Maggie knew how to catch things quickly with just a blink of an eye.  
  


"Have I made this face before?"  
  


"No... Someone else did."   
  


Matt waited for her to continue.

"... I recognize that face you were making because it's the same face your father would make whenever he saw me." 

_Oh..._

Matt almost felt his own heart stutter, immediately sitting upright. He understood the implication clearly and now he wondered if he really was that obvious.

Then he remembered that he was still holding Frank's hand.

"This man is important to you, isn't he?"

Matt nodded slowly. "Yes, he is."

"That's why you're so angry, correct? Someone has hurt him and now you want to reign hell."

"When you put it like that I guess you're not completely wrong."

Maggie walked over to the other side of the bed again, putting Frank's discarded jacket on a chair. "I didn't realize the Punisher was the one that... distracted you." She said as she picks up the bulletproof vest. The same one that has the white skull print sprayed at the center.

_Shit._   
  


"Maggie, listen, I know. Foggy already gave me an earful when he found out."

"I wasn't planning on scolding you," Maggie said while amusement laced the edge of her tone. "I can't control you on whoever you choose to court. You're a grown man. That is your decision. Besides, your friends have mentioned a few times before that you have a type."

God damn it.

"Yeah, well I'm staying quiet about that."

"I'm sure you are, but it's nice to know you have someone," Maggie placed the vest back on the chair. She went to grab a spare blanket for Frank. "And Matthew? Stay with him for the night."

Matt immediately caught on with what she meant by that. A part of him wanted to hunt down the mercenaries right now. To track them like a rabid hound and break every bone in their body.

However, Frank's easier breathing helped remind him of where he _should_ be. By his side, waiting for his recovery. He shouldn't leave him behind like this, because Matt was sure Frank wanted payback too, and he doesn't want him hunting them down to kill them. So a part of him reviewed reason and calmed him down slightly. Maggie knew him too well.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good; let me get you some tea."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Matt was still surprised that his own mother seemed completely fine with the idea of him and Frank being together on all levels. Then again, Maggie said it herself: she can't control him. Not completely, at least.  
  


When she came back with a cup of tea, Matt was still holding Frank's hand.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Jesus, you're cold."

"It _is_ cold outside," Matt said as he puts his cane to the side and shrugged off his coat. When Frank went to greet him and help him settle in, he noticed how cold the lawyer's hands were when he tried grabbing his briefcase.

"I get that, but you need to wear some gloves," Frank replied as he sets the briefcase down on the main table. "Could've mistaken your hands for a corpse's." He gives a good look around as Matt walked over to the living room.

"Well I'm not dead so there's that," Matt added with good intended humor.

Frank gave off a snort. "'Course not. You got a new suit with you to protect you from that."

"It helps a lot during winter." He agreed before changing the subject. "So how's your side doing?"

"I'm alright, Matt. You don't have to worry about me too much."

"Too much? I thought I was worried about you a fair amount." Matt smiled, walking over to where Frank was, slipping his cold hands underneath the other man's shirt. The ex-marine almost jumped away from the action.

"God damn your hands are freezing!"

"Does it bother you _that_ much?"

" _Yes_. It's not just your hands either, your arms are cold too. Your coat isn't doing a great job, Red."

Matt made a dramatic sigh. "Guess I have to fire it and find a replacement."

"Damn right you do."  
  


At that moment, Matt caught the scent of lingering coffee that hung from the chair. He knew it was Frank's leather jacket, the one that he doesn't wear when he's the Punisher. It was one of his more casual wears. One that travels with him to bookstores and cafes, hence the smell of coffee and hazelnut. Matt grabbed the collar of the jacket and wore it instantly. "Hope you don't mind me using this as a temporary replacement since you _insist_ I get a new one so badly."

There was a slight smell of rust chipping off at the epaulets, but that didn't catch Matt's attention. What did catch his attention was Frank's heartbeat spiking up slightly. At first, he wanted to ask what was wrong, but it clicked immediately when he realized that the jacket actually fits him well. Matt knew he and Frank were about the same size for most of their clothing, while jackets can be a hit or miss. However, this one happened to fit and be warmer than his coat.

"... You can keep that one if you want," Frank finally said after finding his voice. "It looks good on you."

"Oh yeah?" Here they go again.

"I'm serious, Red. Has anyone ever told you to look good in a leather jacket?"

"Not that I remember. Besides, I wouldn't know how I look anyway."

"Oh you asshole," Frank grunted while he dragged Matt down to sit next to him. He laughed as Frank ran his hands over the jacket. For a second, he believed that tonight was going to take a turn, only for Frank to pull out the gloves in the jacket's pocket. "Now you can complete the set."

"My hands are really that cold, huh?"

"For a guy that's got heightened senses, I'm surprised the negative degree temperature doesn't piss you off."

"Oh, it does bother me, trust me. I just don't let it distract me," Matt said as he puts the gloves on, which were also leather. "Unlike _someone_ here."

"And what am I distracting you from?"

Matt leaned in close, Frank catching the hint of a kiss until the lawyer moves to the side for a whisper instead. " _Everything_."  
  


Despite the noise of the city and the harsh winds that go against the buildings, Matt was telling the truth. He was calmer around Frank, and he can focus his senses on only him. Immediately, Frank grabbed at the lapels of the jacket to pull Matt closer, kissing him slowly at first before Matt began to return it quickly.

"Easy on the jacket," Matt said as Frank nipped at his jaw. "Since I'm keeping it."

The gloves managed to warm up his hands just in time for Frank to take off his shirt. Matt slipped them off, stuffing them back into the pocket before letting his hands roam around the skin against him. "Finally they're warm." Frank grinned, going back to holding Matt and letting him straddle his lap.

"You're giving me the feeling that you like it when I wear your clothes. Does that turn you on, Frank?" He lowered his voice slightly.

"I think you would look good in anything, which isn't fair if I'm being honest," Frank responded. "You'd be wearing a hoodie with some sweatpants and everyone in the room would be staring."

"I doubt that; I would've known if everyone was staring. Besides, that sounds more like _you_ would be the one staring."

Frank smiled against his neck. "Can't help it when you do that on purpose, Red. You know how to grab my attention."

"It’s fun when you get flustered," Matt allowed his back to hit the couch, letting Frank straddle him. "Reminds me of those nights when I confused the absolute hell out of you."

"You kept pissing me off and made me run around in circles," Frank said, peeling the jacket off of him. "And you _enjoyed_ it."

Guilty as charged.

"Can't say I didn't. It was too much fun... and you enjoyed it too."

Frank leaned down, kissing him again, shutting them both up to enjoy the moment.

He allowed himself to get blissfully distracted again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Details of the cargo shipment were drawn in when Daredevil went around the main district. A few dealers he encountered manage to fess up on the scheduling, along with changes from drug shipment to weapons dealing and some minor details confirming that it would be the same dealers from before.

The same one's Daredevil and Punisher dealt with earlier that had hired the mercenaries.

He suspected they will still be there when they wait for the new weapons shipment to arrive. The extra time in the night patrols gave Matt enough time to figure out a plan.

One where he goes in alone.

Frank had done this before plenty of times. Going through his own missions and his own rules not only so that Matt wouldn't rag on him about killing people, but to keep him safe as well. At least that was mutual.

Earlier, Matt had left the apartment without a single worry that Frank would get involved. Not yet, that is. He knew Frank may be following up on the same leads as well, probably off to go out on his own sooner or later. Matt had figured out the timing their schedules could align in, and from there, he decided to make his mission quick before the Punisher came in. It wasn't enough to keep the Devil at bay, because all Matt could think about was to go after the mercenaries. 

However, the mission was still first at hand.

A quick recon around the area gave Matt the sense that the deal will take place in one of the lesser buildings downtown, ones that are usually rented out by seasonal brand companies, and abandoned when they're not. He listened in on the truck, letting it create a trail for the vigilante to follow. From there, Matt made his way to the rooftop where he listened in on any subtle static that came from the security cameras. The new suit kept its promise of camouflage when he moved swiftly from shadow to shadow.

Getting in wasn't a problem once security was down. Making sure the power was shut off wasn't either, because it was only about to get worse once the dealers go into a panic and the mercenaries prepared themselves. All Daredevil had to do was take down the dealers, face up against the mercenaries, and call the police. He had to make it quick.

A few unconscious bodies began to pile up and the mercenaries began searching the area. Daredevil went over to different hallway areas to keep himself prepared for the worse. Most of the dealers were knocked out from the batons, now all that was left were the mercs hired. An alarm went through, ringing in Matt's head as he made his way through the building to find the shipment. Further down, too much was happening, from the stomping of combat boots to the alarm that continued to scream.

He didn't notice someone familiar had already joined the party.

_"Red, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

That loud whisper alone made Matt snap out of the cacophony of the mission and drew him into the room where Frank resided. He closed the door quickly, letting a few mercenaries run by before the coast was clear.

"What are you doing here, Frank?" Matt kept his voice low and one ear focused to pay attention to the door.

"Oh, so now you're asking the questions?" Frank grunted under his breath. "I thought I was asking first here and not you."

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Well excuse me for deciding to arrive early, but I guess I'm an idiot for thinking you wouldn't run off here alone for once."

The anger that was fueling him before was now returning. "This was my plan, I didn't want you to-"

"To what? Kill anyone here? Red, these are _mercenaries_ you're dealing with. Mercs who don't care who their targets are and if they're innocent or not. They're not going to go down with a fight, they _will_ kill you. These are the same assholes that almost got me before!"

"Exactly! That's why I'm here. To take them down."

"How?" Frank moved in a bit. "How exactly are you planning to do that? You just gonna knock them out or are you gonna beat them senseless until they're not breathing?"

Matt stilled for a minute from the accusation, already noticing what Frank was implying. "You know I don't do that."

"Don't give me that shit, Red," Frank said, constantly glancing at the door to Matt. "I can see it sometimes whenever I mention these scumbags. You don't just want to hurt them, you want to do _worse."_

There were confessions from before, many conversations ago, where Matt would admit that there were times he wanted to go over the line. To take a life when due from a low life scumbag that only made the world grimmer.

He was taught better than that, knowing that he wouldn't forgive himself. No one would. Not even God.

Ever since the mercenaries attacked Frank, those horrible intruding thoughts crawled back into the corner of Matt's mind. He didn't want Frank around because not only did he want him safe but also because of... _that._

"I'm not letting tonight become your One Bad Day, do you understand me?" Frank growled when Matt didn't say anything else. It only angered him more.

"This isn't your mission!"

"It is now! How many times have we worked together? How long did you think I wasn't going to notice how much the Devil bleeds out of you when you fight? I'm not letting you cross the line, Red."

"I _won't_ , I would never."

"But you _want_ that. Call it rich since it's coming from me, but it's not worth it. You can't come back from that."

"They need to pay! For what they've done to this city. To the innocent people on the streets. For what they did to _you_."

"You don't think I want that too?" Frank asked, still keeping his volume down despite the argument. "It doesn't matter how you want to approach this, because no matter what happens, I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are; you're not supposed to be here." He repeated. "This is my mission, so you let me handle this on my own." He was gritting his teeth.

"The hell I am because there's no place I'd rather be than here. I'm not leaving your goddamn side no matter how pissed you are," Frank hissed back. "Push me away all you want, but it doesn't matter, because I'll keep coming back as long as you and I are still alive. Got it?"

What snapped Matt out of his furious state was the pure honesty that came from Frank.

There wasn't any hesitation, any hint of deception in Frank's words. He meant every single one of them, meant it to the core. It echoed in Matt's head, pushing away the screeching of the alarm and the thundering footsteps of their enemies to the side.

Matt had assumed that Frank would've gotten fed up with his insistence. He expected him to push the vigilante to the side and take care of the job for him. He always assumed that those who wanted their way would leave Matt to fulfill their goals without him. It's happened too many times before, and Matt prepares himself every day to expect that outcome.  
  


However, his prediction was wrong. And he silently felt glad that he was wrong.  
  


"You won't leave?" Matt asked the question out of astonishment. He wasn't used to this.

"Of course not. I'm not leaving until we both make it out of this mission alive."

Suddenly Matt remembered why he was here. What drew him to enter this mission by himself. He remembers the way they worked together and how protective Frank would be around him, even before when they only danced around the boundaries. Now here he was, doing the same for him.  
  


It was... refreshing.  
  


Frank kept him in reality.  
  


"... Okay," Matt nodded his head, feeling a sense of relief and acknowledgment. "I won't push you away. You just... yeah, let's go. Let's do this."

There was a slight tilt of Frank's head before he nodded. "Welcome back."

With that, the mission continued. They left the room in time for the mercenaries to do another run down the hallway. From there, Matt had begun to sneak up on a few, making sure he's only knocking them out. More shouting began to disperse and the footsteps began to approach more.  
  


_"They're over there!"_

A tap on his shoulder made Matt back away, heading towards one of the exits as Frank grabbed a smoke grenade. It was an early warning, and the vigilante made his way to the other side of the building before he heard an assembly of coughing. Frank had joined him later, the two of them heading down to the lower parts, finding the shipment from before.

"Some of them escaped the grenade. We need to get them out of here."

"Right, we're keeping them alive, remember?"

"Don't turn this around on me, Red. I was the one arguing with you about that."

Matt smirked a bit. "How the tables have turned."

One of the mercenaries from earlier came down to the shipment area, already trying to scope them out until Frank came in from behind to attack. Matt noticed that he had changed his standard bullets to rubber bullets before arriving, keeping his end with not killing them. More came in as the fight continued. Matt fought with one half while Frank dealt with the other, pulling out a knife to defend himself from any of them getting closer. They crowded around the ex-marine, cornering him against the wooden crates. A few of them went in to strike at his legs, throwing him off balance. 

From there, they moved closer to attack, until the _'thwack!'_ of a baton came flying in to ricochet off the wall and against their skulls. A couple fell to the ground while the others braced themselves once the Devil came crashing through. He pushed the ones closing in on Frank further back, snapping at their wrists to drop their weapons as he fought back. It gave Frank enough time to stand, shoving the one behind him against the crate. The burning haze went through Matt from his chest to his head, though the reminder of restricting himself came through to make it clear. Especially when there was a sound that continued to pulse in his head as he attacked, becoming louder than the alarm itself. He wasn't sure what it was at first until he realized Frank wasn't moving from his hold. As Matt continued to fight against the mercenaries, Frank was _staring_ at him, despite holding down one of the mercs. It only lasted for a few seconds before Frank punched the other merc, kicking him to the ground before joining Matt in fighting the others. Frank had kept his reminder as well, making them bloody but keeping them alive.

A rope was found nearby when Frank began to tie their wrists together. Matt called in an anonymous tip from his burner phone to alert the police. The mercenaries were still breathing by the time the two vigilantes left and the police began to draw closer. 

  
  


They arrived back at the apartment with the unsettling silence that lingered behind them from the car ride. Matt was already shedding his Daredevil suit and taking off the helm while Frank took off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Alright, that was oddly careless of him.

"That went... well," Matt tried to start up a conversation, _something_ to help ease Frank's fast heartbeat. Although, when he made his way over to the table, Frank had taken off his vest and began stalking towards him.

There it was again.

Matt knew instantly, allowing himself to be pinned against the wall once Frank made his way towards him, already kissing him aggressively. Arousal was mingling with Frank's scent while his mouth was hot against his. He tugged at the zipper of the suit to help Matt peel off the rest, leaving him in his under armour. Matt was surprised that despite Frank's initial warning of almost crossing the line, he was turned on from the sight of Daredevil fighting against the mercenaries with everything he's got. He wondered in the back of the head what the difference between now and before until one hint reminded him that everything had changed since the past. In one quick motion, Matt flipped them around, now pinning Frank against the wall by holding his wrists down to repeat the earlier action. A knee nudged at his legs to spread a little while Frank tried using more teeth.

"So is this my reward for listening to you?" Matt decided to tease after breaking the kiss, bringing back memories of before when they had their first chase.

"You didn't have to look that good beating the shit out of them for me," Frank huffed, lifting his head to grant access for his throat. Matt took the hint gladly as he sucked on skin, biting down just a bit. He hears Frank breathe out, "It was more of my reward than yours."  
  


_For me.  
  
_

Matt smiled at the sound of it.

He pulls Frank off the wall and drags him towards the bedroom while they helped each other out of their clothes. Frank lands on the mattress once Matt pushes him down, kicking the thermal armour off to join the pile of discarded clothing alongside Frank's pants. Skin was welcoming his own while the heat that radiated off the ex-marine was painting a beautiful picture for Matt to understand. A moan from below drew him in once he pushed his nails above Frank's hips. "You goddamn _tease._ " He would groan, only encouraging the other man to continue until he added teeth in the mix again. One of his hands grabs at Matt's ass to tug him closer, making Matt bite at Frank's clavicle while he lets his fingers trail lower to cup at the hardness between his legs.

  
 _"Come here..."_ Frank made a familiar growl.

It commanded the Devil, allured him to obey no matter how much he wanted to toy around Frank's patience. It was a voice he can never ignore. He immediately lifts his head again just to kiss Frank again, prompting him to open his jaw more to explore while his lowered hand wraps around him. More moans echoed out and it turned into a melody that consumed him. 

"Let me hear you," Matt whispered briefly, grabbing himself in hand to add in more stroking. Frank clings onto him, bucking his hips against the friction while he moans softly against his neck. Matt took his time, taking in everything as the background of the city disappeared, only leaving the noises they were making and the smell of sex linger within their air. The strokes began to pick up more speed the second Frank began thrusting in Matt's hand. He wants it fast, rougher than before, so Matt picked up the pace more, panting as they were both becoming a mess with the burning friction and their climaxes already stirring. Matt strained out a moan before he pushed himself over, allowing his orgasm to overwhelm him for a moment until he felt Frank shudder underneath with a whimper. Despite the stickiness that stained their abdomens, Matt thought it was well needed. It sated them for now. 

It was enough.   
  


After passing the washcloth to clean themselves up, the background began to filter back into Matt's radar. Frank was curled up against him, running patterns over his chest and kissing his shoulder. The stress from the before transformed into exhaustion, and the anger Matt felt earlier simmered down and buried itself underneath his soul again.

"We should do this every time we finish a mission," Frank suggested.

Matt hummed back, moving closer to him to breathe in his scent again. "If we don't fall asleep first after a few of the big ones, I wouldn't mind."

"Not my fault you're getting tired after them."

Matt smiled as he rests his chin on top of his head. "Thought you wanted me to get more sleep."

"And I still do," Frank said before falling asleep next to him, head against his chest.

He was right. More sleep did sound good about now. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


There were days where they took their time.  
  


Despite the circumstances of jumping back and forth between being vigilantes and being regular civilians, it was a nice break to take whenever they were out in public enjoying the day without the mask and vest. Matt would walk with Frank down the busy streets, a hand at the crook of his arm, passing by grocery stores to stock up.

"Strawberries are your favorite fruit?"

"Have you ever taken the time to smell a fresh batch of strawberries?" Matt asked as they stopped at an open fresh market. "Even when they have the smallest hint of hydrogen peroxide, they're still perfect." He led him over to a batch out for display. "It's pretty subtle, but each strawberry actually smells slightly different than the other."

"Never really noticed," Frank said. "Then again, I haven't had strawberries in years."

"Wow, okay, let's get a pack then."

"You're going to buy strawberries right now?"

"Of course I am, especially if you haven't had any in years."

"Might as well since you love them so much," Frank teased, grabbing a packet to purchase. "I could eat them every day so that I'll smell like em'."

"Aww, but then I would get sick of it." Matt gave a shit-eating grin.

" _Bastard_ ," Frank muttered under his breath, getting the strawberries in a bag after they've paid, his fond tone making an appearance. "I'll get an air freshener that smells like strawberries just for the apartment. How's that for getting sick of them?"

Matt laughed, tugging at his arm a bit. "You can _try,_ but that does sound pretty bad. Air fresheners would stain the apartment too much."

They walk by the church on their way back, the soft air from the inside leaking out whenever the doors open. "When was the last time you've been to mass?"

"It's been way too long since that. Probably when I was a kid," Frank said, glancing at the large building briefly before continuing. "Why? You gonna try and convince me to go this Sunday?"

It would be nice, but Matt knew he couldn't force him. "Nah, I was genuinely curious. I remember when you told me you used to be catholic."

"Once."

"Yeah, once; have you ever been interested in going back?"

"More questions, Red?"

"Can't help it." Matt casually said, knowing that it's what Frank called once his "lawyer side" showing. "I like to ask questions, especially with you."

"I feel so special," Frank said sarcastically. "Next thing I know it's gonna turn into 20 questions."

"Oh, so you _do_ want to play more games?"

Matt tried to swing at Frank's feet to make him stumble a bit, making it look as if it were an accident. However, Frank was quicker than that, almost getting hit, but was back on his feet. "Hey! Knock it off!" Matt didn't feel bad, knowing that the other man was just as amused.

"Or what? I'm not going to get in trouble, I'm just a clumsy blind man." Matt said humorously, still trying to get a rise out of Frank. But the ex-marine didn't take that as a joke. He pulled Matt slightly closer to him, keeping his voice lowered for him to hear. "You're _not_ clumsy, and you're not _just_ a blind man, Matt. You're more than that."

Matt almost had to stop for a moment.  
  


Frank always had a way to make his voice sound so genuine, so _sincere_ , it baffled Matt when he compared him from before.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" Matt lifted his head a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay. You were just... honest, is all."

Frank nodded. "I meant it."  
  


There were moments where the day would slow down for them when they would go out for lunch. "Intermissions", Frank had once called them, while Matt always saw them as mini-dates. Even before, when Frank was trying to piece together the hints, it was still fun to throw jabs at each other. Over lunch or on the clock, not much has changed since then. The game of 20 questions did happen once when they were sparring in Fogwell's Gym.

"Wait, I didn't ask you what your favorite fruit was," Matt said when he pinned Frank down against the ring.

"Are you really asking me this now?" Frank was laughing.

"Yes! Come on, tell me. Now I'm curious about The Punisher's favorite fruit."

Frank rolled his eyes, but Matt could tell he was smirking. "Alright, I actually really like tangerines."

"Tangerines?" Matt was smiling again.

"They're practical; I don't have to grab a knife to cut them open like oranges. Easy to go finger food for me."

"I get that," Matt said as they took a break. "Now I know to buy strawberries _and_ tangerines next time."

When night time came around, sometimes the hours of tranquility didn't last very long. They both had something weighing them down, no matter what changes will happen. Within the interlude of sleep, Frank still had nightmares that would wake him. In turn, Matt would wake up as well, knowing about the night terrors that continue to haunt Frank's mind and sneak up on him when he was vulnerable. "Do you want to talk about it?" Matt would ask cautiously as he stroked Frank's back. What surprised him at that moment was Frank's resistance in hesitation before opening up again. "It's the same damn dream again. It's making its way around for a reminder."

From there, Matt did what he does best and listened. He listened to everything, every word, and detail, but his attention was on the other man as he slowly talked about the nightmare. It was another addition to get used to, but Matt knew it wouldn't be difficult.  
  


Eventually, he got to share his own hauntings as well.

"I still remember Midland Circle like it was yesterday." Matt would start when he woke up in cold sweat, already sensing reality in his wake. The building, the falling debris, Elektra... they all disappeared again to remind him of the aftermath. He never liked talking about that night. It made him acknowledge the memories more often and it gave them an excuse to stitch themselves completely into his mind. Hell, it was difficult to talk about to Foggy and Karen when that time came around. He didn't know how else to explain it when he himself refused to do so. But Frank returned the favor and listened, providing his own thoughts softly while he ran his fingers through Matt's hair, easing the intrusive thoughts that created knots in his head. One thing Matt would appreciate in a person is their capability to pay attention and _listen._ Along with their voice and how much they add in to ease the dissonance of the outside, Matt was glad to find it from the man keeping him grounded.

And when melancholic days began to surface, Matt made sure to keep up with other reminders. Until Frank came in, becoming a part of those formulaic seasons. "You want to come with me?" Matt would ask after Frank had grabbed his jacket, following him to the door. "I'm just going to go visit my dad and Father Lantom, I won't be gone for too long."

"Do you want me to come with you? I wouldn't mind. It's only fair, since... you know."

Those days where Frank would visit his family's graves were usually on his own terms and his own schedule. Matt left him alone at first, feeling as if he would intrude in something so private. Then Frank would walk with him one day before to the cemetery, beckoning a silent invitation. It brought back memories of the time they were there late at night when The Punisher was on the run and he revealed the truth of his cause. Matt never forgot his story and felt more appreciation emerge from within.

"It's okay, you can join me," Matt nodded, grabbing his cane and holding Frank's arm. "I never really talked about them that much, huh?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Frank said.

Matt only leaned closer, a gesture he's been making more often. "I want to. Besides, I got a lot of stories to share. Especially of Father Lantom dealing with my angry kid self."

"Hah, I'd like to hear how much you've changed since then." 

After they've done their visits, Matt never felt better. 

  


* * *

  
  


It was just them.

Nothing else interrupted tonight as Matt lit another candle to allow the air to absorb a fresh scent. He thought dinner would be great for the two of them to settle through after a long day and a laborious night. Frank had left earlier to buy a few ingredients for the meal along with some drinks to ease their stress. A few of his joints would protest after dealing with another gang war, but it shouldn't be a problem. He just wanted a nice dinner.

By the time Frank came back carrying bags of groceries, Matt was already picking out what they needed. The bags took residence on the counter for now while Frank joined him to set up.

"You craving anything in particular?"

"Not really; we had an unhealthy amount of take-out last week. Anything fresh sounds good for tonight."

"Glad we're on the same page." Frank smiled.  
  


Dinner went well after they had given in to the more domestic side of the hour, talking about their day, more jabs at each other, and finishing up with the dishes cleaned and dried. Frank was leaning against Matt on the couch, tapping against his own beer. Another sound came by when Matt listened in three blocks down, catching a familiar tune echo through, making his foot tap. Probably someone using their stereo to spend the night listening to music.

"What are you tapping to?"

"Not sure, it sounds good though. Can't really tell the artist, but it's catchy."

"Catchy, huh?" Uh oh. There it was again. Frank was sitting upright to face him, lifting his beer.

Matt smiled as he leaned over to grab the other man's beer. "Very catchy."

"Hey!" Is how the charade started. Frank tried to snatch it back, but Matt was quick on his feet. He got up from the couch while Matt quickly walked around it, taking long swigs from the bottle just to be an absolute shit. "Get your own beer, I didn't agree on sharing."

"You didn't? That's a shame," Matt said as he repeats the game of circling the couch, Frank trying to catch him. "How do you expect me to _not_ take your beer when you got the apple-flavored ones?" He takes another swig, separating the artificial flavoring and cane sugar. "Did you get Angry Orchard?"

Frank was inching closer to one side. "They were having a 'Buy one get one free' deal today and I didn't want to drink piss beer."

Matt decided to continue. "Oh, so you think the beer I get is piss beer?"

"You're such a goddamn lawyer." Frank murmured, rounding the side to pull Matt close to him. By the time he did so, Matt had taken another swig before passing it back to Frank.

"Well, I'm _your_ lawyer," Matt smirked before realizing how affectionate he sounded. Almost _too_ affectionate, considering who they are. It made him backtrack from those words. "I mean- I _was_ your lawyer at one point. It counts for something, doesn't it?"

He can feel Frank's gaze on him, knowing his eyebrows were knitted. "Are you alright? You stumbled over your words there a bit."

Matt smiled at him. "Never better."

"You sure? You only had one Angry Orchard."

"I thought _you_ were the lightweight here, not me." Matt quipped back easily.

"Good thing neither of us here is lightweights, huh?"

"Yeah, a good thing." Matt rested his head against Frank's shoulder, feeling his hands wrapped around his back neatly after putting the bottle down.

He didn't know what to call whatever they were doing. Standing together in the living room without moving. Only holding each other while an occasional sway would change their standstill.  
  


"So... what was the occasion?"

Matt had almost drifted off for a moment. "Occasion?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah, dinner tonight. Was there an occasion for that?"

There wasn't a catch this time. "Does it have to be an occasion?" He asked back.

It didn't suffice for an answer since Frank only gave him a shrug. "I'm just curious."

"I wanted to do something nice for us. You know, as an act of kindness."

Matt knew the gears were turning inside Frank's head. The ex-marine had caught the tenderness that radiated from him. He was putting the pieces together as always. Cunning and intensive thinking going through and giving a clear answer to what was happening.

"I get that, but it's just... you've been different lately."

"Different?"

Frank nodded again. "Yeah, different. It's like our routine took another turn. You're being more... honest, more welcoming. I'm almost concerned that you may have exorcised the Devil out of your system."

Haha. "Nope, I'm still here." Matt grinned before realizing what Frank was trying to imply. For a while now, it's becoming obviously clear that he had been acting slightly differently. He wondered if this was how his friends must've felt when he first began developing an attraction towards Frank and they had front row seats to the entire show.

Now Matt realized this was far more than attraction. Further beyond infatuation.

It terrified him for a split second until the world began to go mute and it created a sense of excitement.

"Matt...?"

It wasn't just clear, it was practically _transparent_.

"... I have been different," Matt began, not moving from his spot. "And that's a good thing, you know? Everything changes just slightly and it really made me think lately."

A hand began to rub his back. "Think about what?"

"Us," Matt said. "I used to think about you before... a lot of events before now. You wouldn't believe the times you would pop up in my head when you were gone." He admitted.

"I'm surprised you even thought about me considering the last time we parted."

Memories flooded again with The Hand on the rooftop and the muffled sounds of the sniper rifle taking them down one by one. It always ended with Frank's final say: _"See you around, Red."_

From there, it only led to curiosity, especially when the news screamed of The Punisher's alleged return, his arrest and hospitalization, and his "death" once again.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. After everything that happened to you and this city, it somehow came back to me like an epiphany," Matt said, already knowing Frank was listening. "Remember when I told you about Fisk coming back and what I did throughout that time?"

It was a story that never quite satisfied Frank. "Yeah, I remember."

Matt continued. "I told you that at one point I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear down everything I stood for just to end his life."

"You did tell me that," Frank responded. "And I told you that I was glad you didn't go through that plan."

Oh, he remembered his disbelief alright. "Yeah, I was... not in a good position of thinking," Matt sighed, letting the background stray further away. "I truly believed that killing Fisk was the only way to stop him. I was ready to cross the line just to keep the city safe and end the chaos."

Frank was still facing him. "But you didn't go through with it."

Matt nodded. "I didn't go through with it. I knew it would've destroyed me, and that Fisk would've won even in death," he hesitates for a moment. "I thought... I thought about what would happen if I did. How many law enforcement would be further against me. How many more enemies I would create. How many people I would lose. Karen and Foggy would never forgive me. Neither would my own mother, or God, or anyone that has ever interacted with me... not even you."

There was a deafening pause again before he continued.

"I know you out of everyone would've hunted me down if I did so," Matt stated before chuckling. "You would've been so pissed if you found out that I killed the Kingpin with my own hands. That would've been a bloody chase if it had happened; and I kept thinking about what you said before, back on the rooftop where we first met: I'm one bad day away from becoming you.”

Frank said nothing, only listening in to what Matt was confessing to him. He can tell the ex-marine was listening by how focused he was, how calm and steady he became.

"That night when I caught him - his wedding night, actually- I knew I had him, and I was ready to kill him... but I didn't do it," Matt shook his head, now accepting that he was _glad_ he didn't go through with it. "I didn't do it for those reasons I said before. I would've lost everything and only achieve more hell than ever before. While I thought about what everyone would say, I also thought about what _you_ would say, what you would do. I don't know why but... you and everyone else's feedback in my head helped cleansed it for the better. So at that moment, I let Fisk live. He went to prison and I get to truly be alive again."

It was a story he's told before, but he never mentioned the idea that The Punisher's words also helped him push his soul away from complete darkness.

"... So that's what really changed," Frank whispered out, already assembling each clue from the revelation to produce an answer that had been known before, now showing more details. "That's how it all started. Our little game, that constant back and forth shit we did before. You didn't actually start that... I did."

"I told you, I didn't know at first," Matt knew he cracked the code right then and there, but it wasn't as transparent until now. "The past belongs in the past, sure, but there are memories I like to keep as a reminder. You're different than before, Frank. You went through your own hell as well." He moved his own hand over to feel the other man's face, threading through the beard and up to his cheekbones. He wanted to see him again.

It was the truth.  
  


"We both did," Frank agreed, leaning into the touch, almost making Matt melt. "It ain't no competition, but I'm glad you considered my take."

Matt smiled again. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad that the feeling's mutual."

From how Frank stated, it had implied that he had thought about Matt as well. After the fight with The Hand. During his run-in with Billy Russo, aiding the Liebermans, and saving Amy from death.

At one point, he remembered Frank had admitted that he tried to get Karen away from him in his own sense of protection (as he does with everyone he’s ever met). Pushing her away while also supplying a better option:

_"That Matt Murdock. Does he know you're here?"_

_"Come on Karen, he's good. Don't throw that away for me."_

Before Frank could say anything else, Matt was already pulling him closer, kissing him sweetly and softly until they both shifted to give other hints. He tasted the coffee and cider they had earlier on his tongue, sliding a hand underneath his shirt. While his hands trailed around muscle, Frank pulled him closer, taking more layers of clothing off as they entered the bedroom.

Matt lived for moments like this.

Moments where they were skin to skin, touching each other with gentle fingers. Moments that led to Frank pushing Matt against the sheets, marveling him in a way that was already sending him to another peaceful existence while the ex-marine moves on top of him. They were lost in kissing and biting all over each other, with nails digging in the skin while Matt grabbed the other man's chest. It was to retain some focus. To mark themselves once more in their own brand of reverence. To help encourage the pulsing, growing arousal that came off the both of them. 

"Tell me what you want, Frank." He purred, ending it with a soft growl, one that Frank recognized too well. The haze was coming back again, but Matt welcomed it completely. 

"I already know what I want, Matt," Frank said as he leaned to the side to grab supplies. "I want to know what _you_ want."

A warm gesture of Frank's other hand brushing against Matt's cheek made him more awake than before. The lustful urge to claim was now soothed to accept something more. They were always romantic in some sort of aspect, especially when it was held with importance. Here, it was almost different. As if it were to tell them how they will manage for the future.

Matt returned another smile. "You already know."

That's all he needed to say.  
  


The slick substance coated Frank's fingers, pushing through inch by inch as Matt was already arching at the touch. The mattress could only do so much as it creaked in match with their motions when Matt rolled his hips and became impatient. Frank slipped through to thrust him against the sheets, already moaning out his name, grabbing at his body to flush against his own. Everything was shut out completely from Matt's radar as his moans and panting began to echo within their atmosphere, 

More nails from his end, running them down lightly against his lover's back until they pressed further. The city was silent against them when it was nothing but Frank around him and inside him. He sighs when Frank leaned down to kiss him again, tongue slipping against his own. 

It became a blur almost instantly when furious motions of kissing and biting and thrusting all were building up. Matt nipped at the other man's lower lip when a hand wrapped around him, finally paying due to where it was needed.

Hair was pulled back so that he can hear Frank moan out into the world, scratching his scalp while Matt took it in as a calling. Even when the buildup was already coursing through their veins, wearing down their muscles slowly, they didn't stop.

He can feel Frank pushing him against the mattress to hit the spot just right. The smell of their sweat was pooling around them. The sensation of teeth against his neck while he writes another vow against Frank's back with his nails. It all began to collide with each other when the pleasure was embracing them. Matt arches his head back to consume it all, knowing that they were both going to break. 

Eventually, it was starting to reach through when the unsteady breathing became a rhythm again. Matt had a vice grip on Frank once the stroking became faster, feeling the hot sensations spiral out into its peak to coat them with sweat and creeping fatigue. It was fast enough to overwhelm them, and soon enough, he reached his climax that sent him beyond cloud nine.

Waves of dizziness came through once Matt rode his orgasm, vaguely hearing a soft cry from Frank and feeling him give out from above to shudder against him. There it was. The relief of it all. Sweet satisfaction from both ends while they caught their breaths. 

"You alright?" Matt asked once his mind was back into place, the world returning with the blares of the city sound and cold outside air.

"Mmhmm," Frank hummed, already lifting himself off of the other man, reaching over to the washcloth to clean up despite the sluggishness.

Once that was done, they slipped themselves back into their boxers with exhaustion already making its mark. They moved closer to snuggle against each other, tangling their legs while the post-coital mood flooded through.

"You're gonna have to hide these now." Frank murmured against his neck, his finger tapping at the love bites he created. Matt couldn't help but snicker at the idea, although the weather was kind enough to help him out.

"I'll wear a scarf."

"Yeah, you look good with one," Frank said, catching his lips again for another kiss. That was all Matt could do before letting sleep take over as he relaxed in their warmth. 

  
  


In the morning, they had their usual routine of getting ready before heading out for the day, accepting the peaceful weather and bustling pedestrians. Matt did wear the scarf after all, especially since a chilled wind went through to remind him alongside another importance. 

"We're meeting up with Karen and Nelson?" Frank asked as they made their way towards their favorite diner.

"That's right," Matt happily said. "I thought it would be nice to have breakfast together before we spend the day."

Frank laughed softly. "And here I thought you wouldn't be the one making plans."

He can tell that the teasing was slowly inching its way back, but that will never truly go away. Matt rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him as he tightened his hold on Frank's bicep. "Alright, you caught me. It was Karen's idea, but give me some credit, I accepted the offer."

"Oh, I caught you huh?"

It was a subtle invitation for tonight. Another run, another chase, another dance around their clarity. "You can _try._ " he tempted.

"There's another weapon dealing tonight from our leftover crash..." Frank trailed off, already knowing that Matt wouldn't turn down both offers.

"Tonight. Unless I catch _you_ first."

Frank was already grinning, the anticipation masking him completely. "Oh, that'll be a fun change."

"You bet it will." Matt agreed before they reach the diner and walk-in, still leaning against Frank 

He couldn't wait for tonight.  
  


Matt lived for it. 

  
  


It was where he was meant to be.


End file.
